<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Xeno-Patriarch by TheRisingDryad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947231">Rise of the Xeno-Patriarch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingDryad/pseuds/TheRisingDryad'>TheRisingDryad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Antagonism, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Egg Laying, F/M, Gang Rape, Hive Mind, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingDryad/pseuds/TheRisingDryad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lone Male Xenomorph, known as the Patriarch, was captured and restrained with Research Facility.</p><p>The Scientists that resides in the facility had been conducting numerous tests on the Male Xenomorph and they've been studying the Xenomorph ever since day one.</p><p>But very soon, The Patriarch will be free from it's cage and create a hive of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story, All original characters from the movie or game will not make appearance. </p><p>Every Character mentioned ,except the Xenomorph, are random names I made up and they have no relation of reference to people that exist in real life or in any other franchises.</p><p>Also, here's a short run down of the Patriarch. First of all, The Patriarch's Reproduction is much more different than the Xenomorph Queen, Second, The Size of the Patriarch is about 12-13 feet tall, Third, The Patriarch is much more stronger than a Predalien, and lastly, for every Xenomorph the Patriarch makes it's gender will always be male. </p><p>That is all for now, And I'll return with more details in the future chapter.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this Chapter, It's all about the experiments of the Patriarch.</p><p>I'm using the Alien's First Mission from Alien vs Predator (2010) Game as Reference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Research Facility, Level 2<br/></strong>
</p><p>Inside the testing chamber, lies a dazed Patriarch in his restrains. It shook its own head a few times, and soon enough it sees two scientists standing in front of the Xenomorph.</p><p>The first scientist was a man wearing a lab coat with the name tag pinned to the left side of his coat saying 'Dr. Hugh Keyes' while the other was a woman wearing the same lab coat, holding a clipboard, and lastly, her name tag says 'Dr. Aliza Archer'</p><p>"So... This is the Patriarch I've been hearing about," Dr. Hugh said, "And look at him, he's even bigger than any Xenomorph I have ever seen in this facility,"</p><p>"Doctor, We're ready to begin the tests," A Scientist said from the Observation Chamber</p><p>"Alright, Basic Responses," Dr.Hugh said, pointing his finger to his right and the Patriarch tracks his finger. Then Dr. Hugh moves his finger to the left and the Patriarch followed it, then moves his finger upwards and the Patriarch follows, and lastly, he moves his finger downwards and the Patriarch follows.</p><p>"Very Good, Now on to the next test," Dr. Hugh said, as he and Dr. Aliza went to the observation chamber. Once they've entered, Dr. Hugh pushes a button on the control panel and the restraints were off as the Patriarch crawls back from the harness.</p><p>Soon it wanders around the room, and The Scientists within the Observation Chamber observed it's movements.</p><p>"What is it doing?" A Scientist asked as the Patriarch looked around the room.</p><p>"It's checking his surroundings," Dr. Hugh said, then presses a button on the intercom, "Bring me the first test subject,"</p><p>A Combat Android was now escorting technician to the chamber, and the Patriarch senses its presence.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" The Technician asked,</p><p>"Clause88c of your employment agreement has come to an effect," A Combat Android said,</p><p>Once the android had escorted the technician to a pathway that leads to the test chamber. The doors opened and the technician hesitated to go in.</p><p>"I'm not going in there," The Technician said,</p><p>"Continue your allocated tasks," The Combat Android said, shoving the Technician inside and the doors closed as soon as the Technician entered the hallway.</p><p>"You are participating in vital research, My Friend," Dr. Hugh said,</p><p>"Doc Hugh? What is this?" The Technician said, entering the chamber. But unbeknownst to him, The Patriarch was lying in wait by the ceiling and sneaks his way towards the technician.</p><p>Once the Patriarch was above the technician, it gets the drop on him, grabbed the technician's head. and goes in for a head bite as the technician screamed before getting killed by it.</p><p>"Yes... An easy kill. Unmatched hostility, Unclouded by Remorse. It appears this Patriarch was actually worth taking," Dr. Hugh said, while his assistant felt uneasy by this sight.</p><p>Soon the Patriarch stares at the lights and started breaking them with its tail, catching Dr. Hugh's interest.</p><p>"It's breaking the lights?" A Scientist questioned</p><p>"That's because it knows the darkness it ally, and I could barely see him despite his large size. But if I didn't know he was there..." Dr. Hugh gets an idea, and presses on the intercom. "Bring me another test subject"</p><p>A Combat Android is escorting another technician into the testing chamber.</p><p>"Clause88c of your employment agreement has come to an effect," The Combat Android said,</p><p>"As long as I get paid, right?" The technician questioned while he willingly enters the pathway that leads into the testing chamber.</p><p>"It's pretty dark in here... Can I get a flashlight?" The technician asked, entering the chamber, "You just want me to fix the lights?"</p><p>The Technician was unaware of the Patriarch creeping up behind him. But the moment when it growled behind him, The technician's body tensed up and slowly turns his head around. Once he saw the Patriarch, It shrieks in front of the technician and causes him to scream and makes a run for it.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, The Patriarch stabs him through his chest with its tail and lift off from the ground. The Patriarch moves his technician closer to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him closer as the tail penetrates deeper in the technician's chest.</p><p>Once he died, the Patriarch pulls its tail out from the technician's chest as he fell onto his own pool of blood.</p><p>"A structurally perfect organism. No question," Dr. Hugh said and pressed on the intercom once again "Send in another test subject, Armed,"</p><p>"This should be more of a challenge for you," He said, at the Patriarch</p><p>Soon an Armed Guard made his way towards the hallway that leads to the testing chamber and stops halfway.</p><p>"What seems to be a problem?" The guard asked, "What happened to the lights?"</p><p>The Patriarch then hissed while it's on the ceiling, and lured the guard inside the testing chamber.</p><p>"The Patriarch is cautious," Dr. Aliza commented,</p><p>"A stronger indicator of intelligence," Dr. Hugh said, "But how would he know of the threat?"</p><p>When the guard was below the Patriarch from the ceiling. It drops down to the floor, followed by a loud thud.</p><p>The guard turns and saw the Patriarch towering before him, grabs his pistol, and tried to shoot it. But despite its size, The Patriarch lunges over the guard, grabs him by the neck, and pulls him closer until the Patriarch kills the guard by biting through its head with its second mouth.</p><p>"Very good. But before we finish things up for today. There is still one last test for the Patriarch," Dr. Hugh said,</p><p>"What do you mean, Dr. Hugh?" Dr. Aliza questioned, and Hugh didn't answer her question as he presses on the intercom.</p><p>"Send in another test subject. Female," Dr. Hugh said,</p><p>"Why are you sending a female test subject?" A Scientist asked,</p><p>"Since this Xenomorph is male, I'd like to see on how it acts when it senses a female human," Dr. Hugh explained,</p><p>Soon, A Combat Android was escorting a female technician to the hallway that leads to the testing chamber.</p><p>"Clause88c of your employment agreement has come to an effect," The Combat Android said</p><p>"If it means getting paid at the end. Then it's fine by me," The Female Technician said, as she enters the pathway of the testing chamber.</p><p>"Why is it dark in here?" She asked, entering the room. "Did you just send me here to fix the lights?"</p><p>As the technician looks around the dark chamber. But the Patriarch had snuck right behind her, and the former hears the growling behind her.</p><p>The moment she turns around and sees the Patriarch right behind her. She screams in fright and falls on her behind as she backs away from the large Xenomorph.</p><p>The Patriarch sensed the pheromones of the technician, and instead of killing her. It slowly approaches her and the latter stands up from the floor and makes a run of it.</p><p>But the Patriarch wrapped it's tail around the technician's leg and caused her to trip and fall on the floor. Soon, The Patriarch pulls the technician closer while she makes pleas towards the observation room for help.</p><p>"Someone! Anyone! Help me!" She pleaded, raising her hand towards the glasses. But her pleas met with deaf ears as the technician was up close with the Patriarch.</p><p>Then it firmly grabs her head, lifts her up from the floor, and raises it claws up high. The scientists of the observation thought that the Patriarch was going to rip her apart, but instead, it rips her clothes off. Exposing her naked lower body completely, then the Patriarch reveals what looks like its large penis and the technician widens her eyes in horror as she knew what it was going to do to her.</p><p>She tries to struggle away from the Patriarch's grip, but up to no avail, her struggles became pointless due to the Patriarch's monstrous strength.</p><p>She then felt the tip of the Patriarch's cock poking into the entrance of her vagina and she twitches at this feeling. The Patriarch then grabs on her waist with its other hand and thrust its cock halfway into her vagina.</p><p>The technician screams as soon the Patriarch violently penetrated her, Blood was seeping down from her vagina to the floor or the Patriarch's erected penis, indicating that she had lost her virginity to it. But soon enough, The Patriarch started thrusting into her while she keeps groaning and moaning at each thrust the Patriarch made.</p><p>The Scientists in the Observation Chamber had different reactions. Dr. Aliza looked away from the Patriarch's actions, The Scientist with them followed her example, and as for Dr. Hugh. He simply watched as the Patriarch breeds with a female human.</p><p>Several Moments later, The Patriarch started thrusting much faster than before as the technician moaned even louder than before. Soon enough, The Patriarch was reaching it's limit and thrust deeper into the Technician's womb.</p><p>With a loud screech from the Patriarch and scream from the Technician. The alien cums deep into her womb and went on for several seconds.</p><p>After that, it slowly pulls it cock out from the technician's womb and casually drops her on the ground. As for the latter, she lies on the floor as her body kept twitching from the traumatic experience she had gone through. The Patriarch screeches in triumph over the technician while Dr. Hugh was fascinated by the entire event.</p><p>"Such an Extraordinary Specimen. It only exterminates male life forms while it reproduces with female life forms," Dr. Hugh said, and Dr. Aliza was still feeling uncomfortable from the sight of the Female Technician, "Guess that's all for today, I think,"</p><p>As soon as the tests were complete, Several Combat Androids entered the testing chamber and sedated the Patriarch. Once it fell down on the ground, They dragged it onto its harness and restrained its arms, legs, and tail.</p><p>"As for the test subject, Bring her to a Medical Bay and have her checked on," Dr. Hugh ordered, and the three scientists left the observation chamber.</p><p>But unbeknownst to them, The unresponsive technician was carrying something inside her womb, and in the next couple of hours...</p><p>Something will emerge from her... Very soon...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Every Name or Organization mentioned in the Story has no relation in real life and is only used in Fictional Purposes. Any Resemblance of the Name or Organization is purely coincidental.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minutes after bringing the Female Technician to the Medical Bay. Doctors gave a thorough medical examination on her body after the experiment occurred, But during the examination. They found something inside of her.</p><p>Something that resembles a small egg was found in the woman's womb and for some reason. It started to hatch and started moving around. But this caused the woman to scream and struggle as the thing lingers inside of her.</p><p>The Doctors applied a few restraints and tried to calm her down.</p><p>Soon she screamed her voice out and one of the doctors noticed something from the technician's lower region.</p><p>He went to her feet, spread her legs a bit, and noticed the vaginal area opening bit by bit. Seconds later, A small creature popping up and the doctor stepped away bit by bit.</p><p>Once it was out, The Doctor and his colleagues knew what emerged from the Technician was the smaller version of the Face Hugger and started panicking inside the bay. One of them even triggered the alarm and the entire bay on high alert by the Face Hugger.</p><p>
  <strong>Patriarch's Chamber</strong>
</p><p>The Xeno Patriarch was chained onto its cell. But soon as it sensed the birth of the Face Hugger. It began to screech as long as it can while the guards on watch were confused but on high alert after the Patriarch had screeched as loud as it can.</p><p>"What the hell?" A Guard questioned, glancing at another guard,</p><p>"Command, We have a problem here in the Patriarch's Holding Cell," A Guard reported through his transmitter,</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Medical Bay.</strong>
</p><p>The Face Hugger suddenly received a call from the Patriarch and started moving around the bay for a way out.</p><p>Guards were rushing their way towards Medical Bay to clear out the alien threat. But this Face Hugger was different than the others.</p><p>It began looking around the room and crawled its way towards a nearby vent, squeezes through the bars with ease, and navigates throughout the ventilation system.</p><p>Upon the guards' arrival, They only saw the female technician heavily panting from the Face Hugger's birth and no sign of the latter as they carefully entered the medical bay with their pistols at the ready.</p><p>Moments later, One of the guards pressed a button on his transmitter.</p><p>"Security to Command. There are no signs of the Alien Life form in the Medical Bay," The Guard Reported,</p><p>"<em>Sensors indicate that it slipped through the vents. Find out where it'll emerge and eliminate it before it escapes the facility,</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>Back to the Face Hugger</strong>
</p><p>The Face Hugger was indeed smaller than a regular Face Hugger, But as it navigates through the vents. Its body continues to grow more into its regular size as it went deeper within the ventilation system.</p><p>Several hours later, It reaches a broken vent cover and goes through while it searches for a suitable host to impregnate a Xenomorph egg.</p><p>The Face Hugger's current location is at the Storage Area where several Guards are currently surveying the area due to a report saying that the Face Hugger was reported to have arrived at the location. They checked every corner, shelf, and ceiling for the Face Hugger with their flashlights on and their pistol at the ready.</p><p>Normally, A regular Face Hugger would implant the egg inside one of the guards in the storage room. But this particular one has some self-awareness and decided to find a defenseless host to safety implant the egg.</p><p>As it crawls on the ceiling, A few guards occasionally look upon the ceiling for the Face Hugger's presence. But the latter stayed hidden in the shadows to avoid getting detected by every guard in the room.</p><p>Minutes later, The Face Hugger manages to find another broken vent cover and goes through it that may lead to an exit or an isolated host to implant its egg in.</p><p>As for the guards, They reported to Command the all-clear signal and decided to move to another area to search for the alien threat.</p><p>
  <b>Command Center</b>
</p><p>After receiving the report from the search time. Head of Security "Henrique 'Hank' Zaytsev" has been monitor every ventilation route with his officers while Dr. Hugh Keyes and his assistance enter the Command Center.</p><p>"I hope you have some news of this alien threat, Commander" Hugh requested,</p><p>"We've been monitoring its movements when it escaped the medical bay. But we can't manage to pinpoint it's exact location since it's roaming through the ventilation system," Hank said,</p><p>"Is it Roaming? or Navigating?" Hugh said,</p><p>"What do you mean, Doctor?" Hank questioned,</p><p>"I have made assumptions that this particular specimen is navigating its way around the facility by going through the ventilation system and somehow it hasn't picked a suitable host to implant the egg," Hugh said,</p><p>"Just what are you getting at, Doc?" Hank demanded</p><p>"The alien in question has a keen amount of self-awareness that provides the proper knowledge to stay cautious, avoid detection, and search for a suitable host in a much safer environment," Dr. Hugh explained, "If it escapes the facility, Then it would inevitably lead to a disaster to the other facilities even before we could contact them,"</p><p>"Then what do you suggest we do, Doc?" Hank asked,</p><p>"That's your job. Not mine," Dr. Hugh said, "Try to solve this one on your own,"</p><p>Dr. Hugh then left the room with his assistant following him while Hank grumbles at the scientist since he and Hugh never got along with each other. The head of security then continued his duty by monitoring every camera and motion sensor to locate the whereabouts of the Face Hugger.</p><p>
  <strong>A Few Hours Later...</strong>
</p><p>The Face Hugger had made it through several areas without getting caught by any guard that was posted in, Somehow, It reaches the Hangar and noticed several cargo boxes were being stored inside a ship for transportation.</p><p>Suddenly, it receives another call from the Patriarch and the Face Hugger had been ordered to sneak inside the ship and escape without getting caught.</p><p>It hid behind several boxes and two guards entered the hangar to search for the alien threat in the area. The Face Hugger climbed the support beams all the way to the ceiling and positioned itself on top of the airship.</p><p>Moments later, The bay doors of the ship were closing and the Face Hugger took the opportunity in dropping on top of the ship and slipped inside it before the doors were closed in on it.</p><p>As the ship took off to another facility, The guards notified command the all-clear, unaware that the face-hugger had just boarded the ship and made a successful escape as it makes its way to another facility.</p><p>The Face Hugger then searches for a suitable host inside the ship. But out of every cargo within the ship, one of them was a cage containing a sedated dog inside. The Face Hugger slips through the bars and approached the dog from behind.</p><p>The gender of the dog is female and was heavily asleep due to the sedatives. The Face Hugger then lunges towards it, coils its tail around the dog's waist, and inserted its tube inside the vaginal area of the dog.</p><p>After the implantation was complete. The Face Hugger detaches itself from the dog's behind and dies after fulfilling its duty in implanting the Xenomorph Embryo inside a host.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ascension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Patriarch Holding Cell (MInutes after the Face Hugger's Escape)</strong>
</p><p>As the Patriarch remained in restraints. Dr. Hugh and his assistant came to it with two armed guards beside them.</p><p>"Are you sure of what you saw?" Dr. Hugh asked,</p><p>"Yes, Doc. The freak suddenly screeched without a reason and stayed silent after that," The guard said,</p><p>Dr. Hugh then holds onto his chin in thought for why the Paritriach suddenly screeched in its restrain. The time of the screech was the moment when the Face Hugger had suddenly appeared in the medical bay and minutes later, it was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>When he pulls both incidents together, He soon realizes that there was a connection between these two incidents and suddenly smiled at this discovery.</p><p>"Did you figure it out, Doctor?" Dr. Aliza asked,</p><p>"I have. But let's talk this one in private," Dr. Hugh said,</p><p>"Okay," Dr. Aliza replied,</p><p>Then Dr. Hugh turns to guards with his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Keep an eye on it. Who knows what kind of tricks this thing has in its mind," Dr. Hugh ordered,</p><p>The guards simply nodded their heads while Dr. Hugh and his assistant left the cell and the guards went back to their post on the control room.</p><p>"Keep an eye on it, he says. Tsk, This thing isn't, even worth, anything," Guard 1 said,</p><p>"Tell me about it. It would have been if this thing was killed instead of bringing it here as the doctor's little experiments," Guard 2 said,</p><p>"If I was there. I would have put lead in its skull and be done with it," Guard 1 said,</p><p>"I'm with you on that," Guard 2 finished,</p><p>After the Guards had occupied the control room. The Patriarch raises its head a little and growl as it waits patiently for the right moment to strike.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile...</strong>
</p><p>The Transport Ship was still making its way towards the other facility when suddenly the pilots pick up a signal coming from the cargo hold.</p><p>"What the hell?" The Pilot questioned,</p><p>"I'll go check it out," The Co-Pilot said, standing up from his chair, grabbed a flashlight, and made his way towards the cargo hold.</p><p>Once he got there, He noticed that the cargo hold was pitch black, turns on the flashlight, and started investigating the area. He looks up to the ceiling and noticed that the lights were broken as bits of sparks were flickering from time to time.</p><p>"Great," The pilot mutter as he went further into the cargo hold.</p><p>But as he went deeper into the room. He heard distance panting coming nearby and went to investigate it. As he went in for a closer look, he soon found the sort when he saw a dog heavily pant with its behind completely drooled in what he assumes what urine.</p><p>"Why did I get this job," The Co-Pilot complained, as he lays down his flashlight, pulled out a rag from his pocket, and started cleaning. Unknownst to him, he was being watched by something in the darkness.</p><p>Once he had finished cleaning the cage, He wipes off a few sweats from his forehead with his left arm and sighed once he finished cleaning the wet substance.</p><p>But just as he was about to leave, something drooled onto his shoulder and immediately glances towards it with bits of annoyance. But when he turns around and looks up, His eyes widen when he spotted a fully grown Xenomorph positioned on top of a box and growled menacingly at the pilot.</p><p>The pilot takes a step back as he trembles in fear of the Xenomorph staring towards him. A couple of steps later, The Xenomorph jumps down onto another box and hissed while showing its second mouth to the pilot.</p><p>Moments later...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>The Pilot tried to make a run over it while he unintentionally kicked the flashlight from the ground. The Xenomorph immediately took off and lunges towards the pilot while the flashlight illuminates their shadows in the distance.</p><p>The Xenomorph had caught the pilot and goes in for a head bite while the latter screams in terror before dying by Xenomorph's second mouth. After that, The Xenomorph plainly drops the pilot's corpse on the ground and slowly turns toward the flashlight.</p><p>Seconds later, It rushes it way towards the doors while destroying the flashlight along the way.</p><p>
  <strong>Cockpit.</strong>
</p><p>The Pilot noticed that his Co-Pilot was gone for too long and has yet to return. He decided to investigate by tuning in the surveillance camera of the area and watched the footage through the monitor.</p><p>Moments later, He sees his colleague entering the cargo hold since the position of the camera is located at the right next just a few meters away from the door. He watched as his Co-Pilot going further inside the area with a flashlight in hand and the camera can only see the light from his Co-Pilot's flashlight.</p><p>At one point, The light suddenly stopped moving and the Pilot leaned closer to the monitor due to the Co-Pilot being located at the end of the room. Soon he noticed the light from the Co-Pilot's flashlight movement and caught the pilot's eye as the light suddenly disappeared in the camera's view.</p><p>"What the..." Before the pilot could finish his sentence, he suddenly hears a hiss just behind him and the latter suddenly tenses up as he widens his eyes at the chilling sound just behind him,</p><p>His entire body then started to tremble and started to sweat all over his face and hands. He tried his best not to turn around and see what was behind him. But failed miserably as he slowly turns head behind him and saw a Xenomorph standing just behind him,</p><p>"Oh... Shit..." The Pilot said,</p><p>Without hesitation, The Xenomorph lunges towards the Pilot, and the latter screams. But without the Pilot operating the controls. The Ship started losing altitude and crashed through several trees that destroyed the propellers and the ship crashes on the ground with several large vines tangled around it.</p><p>This made the ship crash without causing it to explode upon impact. The Xenomorph somehow survived that crash, breaks through the glass, and once it got out. It screeches in triumph and made its way back to the facility to save its leader.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, Back in the Facility</strong>
</p><p>Dr. Hugh decided to continue a few experiments with the Patriarch. However, The incident from before had proven that the Patriarch is only capable of producing a hive of its own by capturing and raping women as their breeding stock.</p><p>But producing a hive within the facility can be dangerous should it be left unsupervised. So he decided to perform the breeding session inside an isolated environment, then move the pregnant woman to the room as a way to collect the specimen after it is born.</p><p>Right now, The Patriarch is currently raping another female technical for hours and releases another load of its semen inside of her and casually drops her on the ground after it had finished.</p><p> Dr. Hugh observes this through a surveillance camera since the Patriarch's strength happens to grows overtime and almost managed to break reinforced glass in an observation room.</p><p>But soon enough, The Patriarch senses something far despite being inside an isolated room. When it recognizes that its Xenomorph was on it's way to the facility. The Patriarch once again screeches as loud as it can. Catching Dr. Hugh's curiosity and the guards' attention.</p><p>"This is interesting. It's almost like it's calling for help... Or..." Dr. Hugh muttered, then he turns to guard, "Notify Hank to increase security to a medium,"</p><p>"Yes, Doctor," The Security guard said, leaving the room while Dr. Hugh turns back to the monitor,</p><p>"What are you playing at?" Dr. Hugh questioned, as the Patriarch wandered around the room. Then the latter spots the camera and screeches towards it.</p><p>
  <strong>Outside</strong>
</p><p>The Xenomorph heard it's Patriarch's call and heads out to a random direction rather than going back to the facility. Minutes or Hours of traveling later, The Xenomorph stumbles upon a team of scientists surveying the area for research purposes.</p><p>The Xenomorph went into hiding and inspected every one of the scientists. The total number was at least 5 people, and one of them stood out the most as the Xenomorph had detected female pheromones within the team.</p><p>It growls as it sets its eyes on the female scientist. But as for the rest of the scientist. The Xenomorph decided to kill them all first then assault the female afterward.</p><p>As the scientists dispersed in different areas to collect a few samples from trees, plants, and water. The Xenomorph sets its sights on the closest target in its location.</p><p>The First Scientist was holding three vials. He fills two of them with water and was about to finish the third one. But when he lifts up the vial towards his face, His eyes widen in horror as he saw a small reflection of the Xenomorph behind him. Before he had time to react, The Xenomorph immediately impales him from the back with its tail and makes it way through his mouth.</p><p>Once the Xenomorph killed the first scientist. It pulls it's tail out, letting the dead scientist drop on the water, and moves onto its next target.</p><p>The Second Scientist was examining the tree bark. But was killed as well when the Xenomorph strikes through his neck with its tail. Silencing his screams as he chokes on his own blood.</p><p>The Third Scientist was looking around to the area until he steps onto the water and looks down on the ground. He groans with irritation. But soon notices a stream of blood coming from the right side of the water. He turns to that direction and gasps as he saw the lifeless body of the First Scientist.</p><p>Just before he could let out a scream, The Xenomorph charges behind him, lunge him to the ground and kills the scientist with a head bite.</p><p>The Fourth and Fifth Scientists had finished collecting the samples in their specific areas and regrouped with each other. But soon they noticed that the other three were taking than they should.</p><p>"Where are those three?" The Fifth Scientist questioned,</p><p>"I don't know, But I have a bad feeling that we shouldn't be waiting for too long," The Fourth Scientist said,</p><p>"So are we just going to leave them?" The Fifth Scientist asked,</p><p>"Probably, The sooner the-" Just before the Fourth Scientist could finish his sentence. He was suddenly impaled by the Xenomorph's tail from behind. The Fifth scientist screamed and falls on the ground.</p><p>Once the Xenomorph pulls it's tail out of the Fourth Scientist's chest. It now sets its sight on the last scientist. She immediately gets up from the ground and makes a run for it. But the Xenomorph was faster and lunges her into the ground.</p><p>She began shedding tears as she thought she was going to die by the Xenomorph. But the latter had other plans in store.</p><p>The Xenomorph then grabs the Scientist's hair and lifted her up as she screams in pain. Next, the Xenomorph turns her face towards its own and she whimpers in fear by the Xenomorph's face.</p><p>But then, The Xenomorph lowers the scientist's head to its waist level and the latter widens she saw what looks like an erected penis of the Xenomorph, She tried struggling her way out from its grip. But to no avail, The Xenomorph grabs her head with both claws and shoved it's penis inside her mouth down to the end of her throat.</p><p>The scientist started to choke as she felt the Xenomorph's penis inside her throat. Then, The latter started thrusting inside of her as she muffled in every thrust as she loses a large amount of breath from the Xenomorph's thrusting. </p><p>A few moments later, The Xenomorph screeches once and pulls its penis out of the scientist's mouth as she started coughing out. But her nightmares are far from over.</p><p>The Xenomorph then raised its claws and ripped the scientist's clothes until her naked body was exposed. As for the scientist, She now feared what was going to happen next and tries to crawl her way out.</p><p>But the Xenomorph pins her movements and its head next to the scientist's head. Then, It positions the tip of its penis at the scientist's vagina and with a single thrust. The latter screams as she felt the sharp pain in her.</p><p>Blood started seeping out of her vagina as a sign that she lost her virginity to the Xenomorph. But it didn't care as it thrusts deep inside of her while she groans in pain.</p><p>As time passed, The Xenomorph coils its tail around the scientist's waist and thrusts deeper as the latter's eyes rolled back and her tongue was clinging out of her mouth. Her groans had turned into moans as her mind began to accept her situation.</p><p>When the Xenomorph lets out a screech, It cums deep inside of the scientist while the latter moans as loud as she can. Several Seconds later, The Xenomorph pulls its penis out and semen started to drip out from her.</p><p>Afterward, The Xenomorph receives another call from the Patriarch, grabs the scientist's leg, and dragged her to a safer location for the Facehugger to be born.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to add an Underage Tag since I recalled a movie where a kid dies by a chest buster as well as the Prealien killing pregnant woman in another movie even though it was a fetus that died in the movie. It's still counted. But they'll rarely make an appearance in the story and their fate will be far different than the adults.</p><p>Babies are excluded since I don't go that far with an Underage Tag, and they will only be killed in the story should a Xenomorph find one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Research Facility</strong>
</p><p>A Three Days have passed and Dr. Hugh received a report that a group of scientists, he had sent out to collect a few samples, and now they've all went missing.</p><p>The Head Scientist presumed that it had something to do with the incident of the missing Facehugger. So he decided to inform the chief of security to raise security to a medium with personal armed with assault rifles and androids patrolling in the key locations of the facility.</p><p>After everything was in order. Dr. Hugh went to the surveillance room of the Patriarch's holding cell and noticed that it had been awfully quiet despite it was raping the same technical after she gave birth to the egg.</p><p>Up next, He left the room and went to another sector of the facility.</p><p>Upon his arrival, He was standing inside the observation room with two scientists occupying the control panel as well as observing a room filled three women that were impregnated by the Patriarch.</p><p>Soon, One of the women started moaning and a newly born face-hugger crawls out of her vagina and began wandering around the room.</p><p>"We've got another one," A Scientist commended,</p><p>With a push of a button, An android holding a net gun enters the room and aims towards the facehugger.</p><p>Once the former pulls the trigger. The Facehugger was caught inside the net and shocks it with a voltage that puts the latter unconscious.</p><p>After that, The Facehugger is put inside a container with five other Facehuggers and was immediately transferred to another sector for further experimentation and breeding procedures for Xenomorphs.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile...</strong>
</p><p>Somewhere not too far from a colony outpost... Lies a deep and dark cave with several strange noises coming from inside of it.</p><p>But if one were to enter. They would find themselves in a situation that escape is beyond their reach. As the deeper parts of the cave were crawling with Facehuggers.</p><p>The Scientist that was caught three days ago is seen on the ground as a new Facehugger is born and crawled its way out of her vagina. As for the lone Xenomorph, It watched over the girl as it waits for the birth of another facehugger.</p><p>Once the facehugger had crawled out of the scientist's vagina, The Xenomorph decided to stop its mating session and find suitable hosts for the Facehuggers to implant the embryo.</p><p>So the Xenomorph takes a step outside the cave and searched for hosts for the Facehuggers.</p><p>
  <strong>Forest, Not too far from the Cave.</strong>
</p><p>The Lone Xenomorph is seen crawling on the walls to avoid unwanted attention. But soon, It senses nearby pheromones and tracked down the location.</p><p>Upon its arrival at the designated location. It senses six red pheromones and remained a safe distance between itself and its enemies.</p><p>Minutes have passed and the group had decided to perform one final search for the missing research team.</p><p>The Lone Xenomorph observed every last one of them and it somehow decided not to attack them head-on. Instead, It decided to wait a little while longer. For Nightfall will soon come.</p><p>
  <strong>Research Facility...</strong>
</p><p>Dr. Hugh is seen inside an Observation Chamber with his assistant beside him and two of his scientists on the control panel.</p><p>In front of them, a containment chamber they observed while a new test subject is shoved into the room.</p><p>"What's going on here?" The Technician asked,</p><p>The Scientist ignored his questions as Dr. Hugh lean towards the intercom, presses it, and spoke through it.</p><p>"Bring the Specimen in," Dr. Hugh instructed,</p><p>Then, a small hatch door opens and what comes out was a Facehugger.</p><p>"What the hell is that?!" The Technician shouted, backing away from the Face Hugger in fear.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, The Face Hugger sensed his presence, crawled its way towards him, and immediately lunges towards the Technician's face while coiling its tail around the neck.</p><p>The Technician's screams were muffled as he tried to remove the Face Hugger off of him. But fails as he falls on the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>"Bring in the androids," Dr. Hugh instructed,</p><p>With a scientist nodding at his request. He presses a button on the control panel and two androids marched their way inside the chamber and pick up the unconscious Technician from the ground.</p><p>The Technician is soon sent to another sector for the Chestbuster's growth while Dr. Hugh decided to call it for today as the time was 8:00 P.M</p><p>
  <strong>Back to the Lone Xenomorph...</strong>
</p><p>After the search of the research team had gone dark. The group decided to return to base as it was too dangerous to continue the search any further.</p><p>As they walked their way back to the rendezvous point. One of the Marines of the Search Group heard his motion detector and stopped when he puts it out from his waist.</p><p>"Hang on, I'm detecting something," Marine 1 said,</p><p>"What is it, Private?" Marine 2 asked,</p><p>The former stared towards his motion sensor and soon enough. He sees the unidentified life form approaching towards them.</p><p>Then Suddenly, A Loud Screech was made and every marine drew their weapons and aimed towards the trees as they searched for it.</p><p>"HQ, This Alpha Team. We have no clue of the whereabouts of the Research Team but we may have a Xenomorph on the loss in the area," The Captain reported,</p><p>"<em>Copy that, Alpha Team. Your orders are to return base, Over,</em>" HQ replied,</p><p>"Roger, We're returning to base at once," The Captain said, "Alright, Men! Let's get to the ren. If you see that bug, You are clear to engage!"</p><p>With the Marine's weapons at the ready and their guard in check. They doubled their speed and walked through several meters of vegetation and trees with their flashlights on.</p><p>As for the Lone Xenomorph. It keeps on jumped from several high places and observed the Marines' movements.</p><p>When it looks towards the front of the group. It spots one of the marines being ahead of them and decided to move ahead of them from the high ground.</p><p>Minutes later, one of the Marine's Motion Sensors detected something and everyone stopped and checked their surroundings.</p><p>"Where is that damn thing," Marine 2 asked,</p><p>"Wherever it is. It'd be better if that thing doesn't come near us," The Captain said, "Private, Where is that bug going now?"</p><p>"It's moving ahead of us. But it seems like it's going away for now," Marine 1 said,</p><p>"Somethings off though, Why isn't it coming to attack us?" The Captain questioned,</p><p>"Maybe the motion sensor is broken," Marine 3 said,</p><p>"I doubt it, My motion sensor is still in working condition for this thing to break so easily," Marine 1 said,</p><p>"Maybe the motion sensor detected something else," Marine 4 said,</p><p>"Whether or not the Motion detector is working or not. We still need to keep our surroundings in check," The Captain said, "If not, then you're as good as dead in these parts,"</p><p>"Yes sir," Marine 3 and 4 said simultaneously,</p><p>"Private, Keep your eyes on the Motion Sensor and keep us notified," The Captain ordered,</p><p>"Understood sir," Marine 1 said,</p><p>Soon enough they continued their way towards the rendezvous point.</p><p>But as they reached midway to the location, Marine 1 hasn't detected the movement from before and he felt uneasy by this as he briefly glanced at his surroundings then back to the motion sensor.</p><p>"Any sign of that bug, Private?" Marine 3 asked,</p><p>"No, It seems like it's out of range," Marine 1 replied,</p><p>"Then it looks like we're in the-" Before the Marine 5 could finish his sentence. The Lone Xenomorph suddenly lunges towards him out of nowhere and screams while his teammates open fire,</p><p>"Contact! Contact! Take that sucker down!" The Captain ordered as all of them fired at the Lone Xenomorph. But it seemed to have avoided their gunfire and managed to flee the area unscathed,</p><p>"Someone check on him! The rest keep your sharp eye at your surrounding!" The Captain ordered,</p><p>Marine 4 went to Marine 5's body and unfortunately for the latter. He was killed when the Xenomorph managed to slit his throat as blood leaked out it.</p><p>"He's gone, Sir!" Marine 4 reported, "That Bug got him!"</p><p>"I thought you said that thing was gone!" Marine 3 yelled,</p><p>"It was! It must have been waiting for us!" Marine 1 yelled back,</p><p>"Quit your complaining! We need to get to the rendezvous point now!" The Captain ordered after reloading his assault rifle, "Let's move people!"</p><p>As they left their dead comrade behind. They ran like no tomorrow while the Xenomorph stayed in shadows and chased after them.</p><p>One of the marines ends up straying from the group and the Captain noticed this as he looks behind him.</p><p>"Hey! Don't stray from us!" The Captain yelled,</p><p>But it was too late for Marine as the Xenomorph lunges the latter and kills him with its tail. Marine 2 stopped and fired at the Xenomorph with a couple of rounds. But the Xenomorph has managed to flee once more and use the trees at its cover.</p><p>"Goddammit!" Marine 2 cursed and regrouped with the others,</p><p>"Keep moving!" The Captain yelled,</p><p>And then a Marine from behind gets killed when the Xenomorph lunges towards him and proceeds to immobilize him with its tail stabbing through his leg. But that wasn't just the end of it, With Three Marines remaining, The Xenomorph decided to chase them all down in all fours.</p><p>"You two! Get to the Rendezvous Point!'" The Captain ordered as he stopped running and faced the Xenomorph alone, "Come get some, You Fucking Freak!"</p><p>As the Captain fired upon the Lone Xenomorph. It managed to graze the Xenomorph's body a couple of times but it only pisses it off when it finally pins him into the ground and mauled him to death with its razor-sharp claws as he made his dying screams.</p><p>The two remaining Marines were getting closer to the Rendezvous Point. But they decided to take a moment to catch their breath.</p><p>"Come on, man," Marine 3 said in between his breath, "We're almost there,"</p><p>"Okay," Marine 1 replied,</p><p>The two continued their way towards the rendezvous point and finally, the APC was on sight.</p><p>"Looks like we're home free," Marine 3 said, as he and Marine 1 went towards the vehicle.</p><p>They opened the APC Door, entered the vehicle, and closed it as after they sat down and were relieved that it was all over.</p><p>"HQ, This Alpha Team, Do you copy?" Marine 3 called out while picking up the APC's Radio,</p><p>"<em>This is HQ, What is your status?</em>" HQ replied,</p><p>"The Private and I have managed to reach the rendezvous point and we are heading back to base. Also, We've encountered a Xenomorph during our search and lost four men in our team," Marine 3 said,</p><p>"<em>Understood, Alpha Team. Return to Base for immediate debriefing. That is all,</em>" HQ replied,</p><p>"I think one of our guys is still alive out there," Marine 1 said,</p><p>"Hey, It's was either him or us. If that Xenomorph were caught us. Then it would have been over before you know it," Marine 3 said, patting onto the latter's shoulder, "But we better get base. Things are rougher than it is already,"</p><p>As the APC was operated by one of the Marines. The Lone Xenomorph watched as it left the area and went back to the injured Marine.</p><p>Upon its arrival there, The Lone Xenomorph noticed that the body was gone and saw a blood trail that could easily be followed by the Xenomorph.</p><p>After several moments of tracking. The Xenomorph finds the Marine sitting against a tree and it attempted to kill it with a pistol. But the Xenomorph's Reactions were quicker as it used it's tail to disarm the marine and approached towards him.</p><p>Then, The Xenomorph grabs onto the Injured Marine's Leg and started dragging him back to the cave much to the latter's curses and protests.</p><p>Eventually, The Xenomorph reaches the cave and goes deeper inside with the Injured Marine on tow. It's quite a surprise that the Marine managed to stay conscious despite the bleeding leg he had gotten.</p><p>But his life had come to an end when the Lone Xenomorph lets go of the Injured Marine's leg and a Facehugger immediately lunged itself towards the Marine's face as it implants the Embryo inside of him.</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Day...</strong>
</p><p>The Lone Xenomorph days of being alone had come to an end when the Injured Marine started spasming on the ground and suddenly a chest buster bursts through the Marine's chest and emerges after it was born.</p><p>The Chest Buster soon pulls itself out of the Marine's chest, observes it's surroundings and moves around the cave as a way of navigation.</p><p>Xenomorph turns towards the other Facehuggers and soon plans on finding more hosts for them to implant more Embryos and more Drones for the Patriarch.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, In the Research Facility</strong>
</p><p>The Technician was strapped into a chair and a glass container was placed onto his chest. Just a few meters away from him was another technician, who was in the same situation as him.</p><p>Soon, The latter started groaning as he started spasming himself on the chair. Then suddenly, A Chestbuster bursts through his chest and enters the glass container.</p><p>The Technician started panicking and called for help. But soon, He started groaning in pain as he felt immense pain in his chest. Eventually, Another Chestbuster bursts through his chest and entered the glass container after it had emerged.</p><p>"Commence Specimen Retrieval," A Scientist said as he and another went into the room to receive the newly born Xenomorphs.</p><p>Of course, Dr. Hugh is seen monitoring the Xenomorphs with his assistant beside him.</p><p>While the Specimens were retrieved from the chambers. Chief Security Hank enters the room and caught the attention of the two.</p><p>"The Search Party had just returned and It turns out a bug is currently roaming outside the facility," Hank reported, "Only two of them were able to escape,"</p><p>"If that's what the report states," Hugh said, then turned towards the glass, "Set the Security to a maximum. No one is allowed to leave the facility without your permission,"</p><p>"Alright, Doc. But there's more I need to report to you," Hank said,</p><p>"What it is?" Hugh asked,</p><p>Hank then discussed to Hugh about several topics and mainly it regards one important matter.</p><p>"I see, A Transport Ship of newly recruited staff are scheduled to arrive in the next few days," Hugh said,</p><p>"Yes, However. An Informant of yours has told me that there are also Marines from the Corps are abroad the transport," Hank added,</p><p>"Well, this is unexpected. Could it be that they've found something peculiar happening in the facility?" Hugh presumed,</p><p>"I doubt it, Doc. I've monitored every transmission in the communication center and it seems that I have my suspicions that a mole is under our noses," Hank said,</p><p>"If so. You should focus on securing every perimeter of the facility. We will settle the mole problem once you've finished your duties, Am I understood?" Hugh ordered,</p><p>"Very well. But know this, Doc. If the marines catch wind of your experiments. Don't involve me in it," Hank said, as he marches towards the door,</p><p>"I don't plan onto it," Hugh replied,</p><p>Once Hank had left the room, Hugh simply turns towards the two dead technicians and the newly born Chestbusters with an emotionless look on his face.</p><p>"Now I know what you're up to," Hugh said, then pulls out a tablet that's wirelessly connected to the Patriarch's Holding Cell, "But you better not get in the way,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>